The Oregon Department of Human Services' Environmental & Occupational Epidemiology section (EOE) proposes to build the Oregon Worker Illness & Injury Prevention Program (OWIIPP), a comprehensive expanded state-based occupational health surveillance system. OWIIPP will create and actively engage an Advisory Committee to obtain input and direction in prioritizing and evaluating OWIIPP activities from a broad range of partners with a vested interest in improving occupational health. EOE will establish a Fundamental surveillance system, and expand surveillance of three priority health conditions: burn injuries, dermatitis and pesticide-related illnesses and injuries (PRII). The Fundamental surveillance system is based upon the collection and analysis of data for the 19 Occupational Health Indicators. OWIIPP will supplement and evaluate the standard Indicators with data from existing EOE surveillance data, and will calculate industry-specific rates and economic costs for targeted conditions. For the priority health conditions, OWIIPP will integrate data from an innovative network of public and private sector data partners. These data will be analyzed to determine rates, patterns and trends by occupation, industry and among special populations at risk for these conditions, including youth, migrant/seasonal and [unreadable] temporary workers. The economic burden of each priority health condition will be [unreadable] calculated, along with other relevant factors such as job tenure and underlying causes, to better characterize these conditions and identify opportunities for prevention. The Advisory Committee will serve as a primary means of disseminating surveillance findings and prevention recommendations. By disseminating data that better characterize the magnitude, severity, causes and costs of worker injuries and illnesses, EOE will to able to increasingly engage partners in prioritizing, developing and implementing intervention strategies. OWIIPP will conduct extensive evaluation to improve the model and its components. Data, methods, process and other findings will be widely shared through the Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance and other mechanisms, to learn from and provide a model for other states conducting occupational health surveillance. [unreadable] [unreadable]